


let me know.

by Prettything_uglylie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, Denial of Feelings, Fight Aftermath, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Stiles Comes Off As A Dick but he's just Protective, confusing feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: “Why? You care that much about what Stiles thinks?” He had asked once and Theo had faked a smirk before saying, “I don’t care what anyone thinks.”
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written for these two yet so I wrote this small little thing and I kinda wanted to focus on Liam comforting Theo because I've seen a lot of Thiam fics only ever have it the other way around tbh!   
> Hope you like it!

Stiles is still mad and if Liam is completely honest, he doesn’t blame him for being so, having been aggravated by Theo before and even talked into attempted murder by the other boy. But it still makes him feel weird, almost protective in a way that makes Mason send him a smirk and a wink that he rolls his eyes over but thinks about when he’s laying in bed staring at his ceiling late at night, and it upsets Theo a lot. 

“Why? You care that much about what Stiles thinks?” He had asked once and Theo had faked a smirk before saying, “I don’t care what anyone thinks.” 

It was a lie but one they both knew and neither talked about. 

He sits down on the bench opposite Theo carefully but knows he is heard and smelt and felt through logic - their ears and nose pick it up easily - and through hope. The two of them have become close and in a way, there is a relation over the proximity ingrained into them over trauma and time. 

Theo is bent over on the bench, broad shoulders hanging heavy, elbows touching his thighs and large hands curled together in something between contemplation and hurt - Liam stares at his hands for a second too long because even when he hadn’t known or trusted Theo, he had been distracted by just how large the other boy’s hands were, made his head dizzy with the fact and still is taken for breath by it often. 

“You thriving, Champ?” He asks, acknowledging how ridiculous it sounds but his goal simply is to make Theo smile, which he does, glancing up at him from a tilted angle to ask, sounding somewhat amused and eyes glittering with something akin to fondness, “‘Thriving’? ‘Champ’?” 

He shrugs, pretending to consider it before jokingly informing him, “Oh, it’s the newest lingo, Old Man.” 

Theo’s responding laugh is a wrench tossed into the pit of his stomach and warm desperation to make the older boy smile like that all the time spreads through his nerve-endings like a span of electric shocks. Theo feels like this sometimes, like the spans of the stars on full moon nights, makes him feel unsteady and out of control and bright. Theo looks at him in that way that edges both at assessing and endlessly fond that makes Liam’s chest ache with the realization that he has never had someone look at him with such genuine intrigue, care,  _ love?  _

“They still hate me.” Theo says, aiming for casual but missing by a mile and falling into Liam’s chest like a bullet piercing the skin but he pretends, because they both can, they both have for  _ so  _ long that it’s getting tiring. 

He shrugs but if asked why he says what he says next, he wouldn’t quite have an answer, “You still hate you.” 

Theo looks at him with an expression that screams  _ are you fucking serious?  _ And Liam tries not to feel too bad before instinctively - he’s run on his instincts, all his life has been on his instincts but god, nothing has made him feel like he’s falling without a parachute like Theo does - clutching one of those large hands into his own. 

He’s surprised how gentle it feels, how it feels stern and strong but gentle and tender,  _ well-used,  _ Theo has well-used hands, hands that carry calluses and small irregular bumps that Liam knows from personal experiences are from breaking your fingers. Theo’s hand clutches him back, whether unconsciously or not, but are strong and gentle and large that make Liam  _ heady _ with it, irrational. 

Perhaps it’s Theo. Theo just fills him with irrational feelings, like rage and want and curiosity. Theo makes him want to kiss him and then punch him in the face and sob all at once. Theo makes him feel irrational. 

He brings their intertwined hands up to his mouth and irrationally, presses a kiss to the most prominent poke of the other man’s veins out of his skin, “I kinda like you, though.” 

Theo’s smile is too warm, too hopeful, too fond. He looks like he could cry and his face is splitting with that grin.

“I kinda like you too.”

Maybe love is the thing that makes you irrational. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Kudos and comments are appreciated and encouraged!


End file.
